don't fuck with pirates (actually, why not)
by Xephonia
Summary: [insert pretentious summary] (royal navy!kaito and pirate captain!ryouga have drunk sex)


Unlocking a door while you're carrying a drunk pirate captain is hard, to say the least.

Kaito drops the key for the third time and curses.

Obviously, the alcohol is taking its toll on him as well.

"Where the hell are you carrying me," Nasch mumbles against Kaito's ear.

"Same as last time."

Last time Kaito was carrying Nasch around, it was because they'd both passed out from exhaustion. This time, it's alcohol.

Not an improvement.

"I can walk on my own."

"Are you sure this is—"

There's a loud thump when Nasch lets go of Kaito's shoulders. "Ouch."

Kaito sighs and unlocks the door. "Get in there."

Nasch obeys, his hand wandering to his cutlass as he does, and looks around warily.

"For someone who barely walks straight, you're quite attentive," Kaito remarks as he takes off his boots.

"Muscle memory. And you're the wrong one to talk, really." Nasch takes his boots off as well before looking at the different doors, unsure of which one to take.

Kaito takes the decision from him by actually pointing at one. "That one."

A second later, he regrets it, because he's far from sober enough to not forget that he actually doesn't want Nasch in there.

 _Too late, I guess._

Nasch walks into the room, immediately lying down on the bed. "Do you have rum?"

"You're drunk, why the heck do you want to—"

"I'm thirsty."

 _Oh, yeah, you don't really have water when you're on high sea all the time._

"I'm getting you something. Wait."

Kaito quickly gets a bottle of water, slips on the shirt and pants he usually sleeps in, takes a sip— he's thirsty as well— and goes back to Nasch. "Here."

 _Wow, he actually managed to take off the excess clothing._

"Now I know why you're working for the Navy." Nasch takes a sip and gives the bottle back to Kaito.

Kaito carelessly places it somewhere on the ground. "I'm not that simple."

They stare at each other for a moment, then Kaito lies down next to Nasch.

"Are you actually going to—"

"It's my bed."

Nasch scowls. "Asshole."

"You can be glad I'm doing this."

"Although you still haven't told me why."

Kaito raises an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"Maybe you have a crush on me?"

 _Drunk Nasch is worse than regular Nasch._

Kaito smirks. "You wish."

Kaito's smirk is wiped off his face when Nasch pulls him in by his collar and kisses him.

And Kaito isn't sure if it's the alcohol or that he's actually attracted to Nasch, but he goes along with it, shifting a little so he can kiss him better.

Then Nasch nibbles at his lower lip, asking for entrance with his tongue.

Kaito opens almost immediately, now leaning over Nasch.

He then learns that Nasch is just as competitive in kissing as he is in fighting.

Nasch is dominant in a way that Kaito isn't, the way he buries his hands in Kaito's hair and manages to avoid any of Kaito's attempts to take the initiative.

 _It's hot_ , Kaito thinks, but he wants to hit himself for the thought because somewhere in the haze of the alcohol, he knows that this is a bad idea.

Then Nasch's hand reaches towards Kaito's groin, pressing slightly as if to find out what state it's in.

 _Damn it._

Nasch breaks the kiss, looking into Kaito's eyes. "Sure you don't have a crush on me?" He smirks.

"Asshole." Kaito lightly caresses Nasch's side, going back into the kiss without saying much else.

The way Nasch's cheeks are slightly red, Kaito thinks he might not be doing such a bad job either.

Nasch's hands wander upwards, tracing along Kaito's body and making him shiver a little, almost teasing, for that matter.

When he reaches Kaito's collarbone, Kaito has to concentrate a lot to not show too much of a reaction—

Nasch notices anyway, now kissing down Kaito's neck to the sensitive spot he's found.

Kaito doesn't shy away from the touch, but he has to bite his lip to not let out a sound.

When Nasch starts sucking the spot— Kaito is sure that'll leave marks, but he can't bring himself to care— Kaito lets out a sound.

"Oh?" Nasch smirks and repeats the motion a few times on spots that are slightly apart.

The smirk is pissing Kaito off.

He shoves a knee between Nasch's legs and—

Nasch is harder than him right now.

"Sure it isn't the other way around, captain?"

It's Kaito's turn to smirk when Nasch's face flushes.

"It's the alcohol", Nasch manages, but the way he shifts around, he just grinds against Kaito's knee even more.

Kaito uses the opportunity to get a hold of Nasch's wrists and keep them above Nasch's head.

Nasch protests immediately. "What're you—"

"You're damn hot when you're wanting it, I'm gonna give that to you," Kaito admits, and he sucks softly on Nasch's neck, making him squirm a little.

"Bastard," Nasch gets out between heavy breaths, and he yanks one of his wrists free to reach towards Kaito's shirt and unbutton it. "Why the hell do you choose something like—"

Kaito moves his knee and the rest of Nasch's sentence gets lost in Nasch's attempt to not make a sound.

"You yourself aren't better, you know," Kaito comments, getting to unbutton Nasch's shirt as well, but not without caressing his nipples before.

Nasch's expression makes it worth it.

At this point they're just trying to best each other at this. The loser doesn't lose much in this sort of contest, though.

Kaito slips off his shirt and goes back to work on Nasch's now exposed nipples.

Nasch opens his mouth as if to say something, then shuts it again and goes back to burying his hands in Kaito's hair.

Kaito pinches Nasch's nipples, and Nasch gasps.

"Should I stop?"

It's not a real question, it's obvious Nasch is enjoying it, but Kaito wants him to say it.

Nasch gets out a sound that might as well be a 'No', which Kaito takes as an invitation to try and nibble and on Nasch's nipples, and it goes as expected - Nasch starts squirming below him.

"Don't think you're winning or anything." Nasch reaches towards Kaito's groin and starts to palm him through his pants.

Kaito has to try hard to not bite too hard, and he pinches Nasch's nipples a little more, and-

"Oi, get your damn pants off already."

Kaito obeys, and he's glad Nasch is a pragmatist when it comes to the harder parts of undressing, because now they're both naked and Kaito still doesn't know why he's about about to fuck a pirate.

Just when Kaito is about to suggest that Nasch lies down, Nasch pins him down.

"Wha—"

Nasch's lips wrap around Kaito's dick.

This time, Kaito lets out a moan, because Nasch is good and he knows which spots to work on.

He licks along Kaito's length, stopping whenever Kaito's reactions become more intense and focusing the sensitive spots.

When Kaito's legs move too much, Nasch effortlessly immobilizes them by putting his on top of them.

Kaito is aware of how he's moving his hips in Nasch's direction, how needy he must seem-

"A respectable Navy member, huh?" Nasch taunts, but this time Kaito's willpower is defeated by his arousal and he tries pull Nasch's head towards his cock.

In response, Nasch squeezes the base of Kaito's cock and scowls. "Oi. You don't wanna cum now, do you?"

Kaito shakes his head and scowls a little.

Nasch rubs the tip of Kaito's dick once more, teasingly. Then he motions for Kaito to get up.

Kaito obeys and he watches as Nasch lies down with spread legs. A look at Nasch's dick tells Kaito that Nasch is definitely ready as well.

 _Fuck, this is hot._

"Don't stare like that with your mouth open."

Kaito doesn't need to be told that twice and he strokes Nasch's dick with one hand while offering Nasch two fingers of the other.

Nasch gets the message and soaks Kaito's fingers in his spit, and Kaito can't help but to like the way Nasch looks doing that. Kaito pushes both fingers inside Nasch's ass, and it goes in surprisingly easy-

"You're into that, aren't you?"

"Given the situation, shouldn't that be obvious?" Nasch's breathing is heavy and his snark is betrayed by his wanting face, and that turns Kaito on all the more.

(Kaito is pretty sure he himself is quite a similar sight right now.)

Nasch's impatient face is enough of a reason for Kaito to take out his fingers and replace them with his dick.

After all, Nasch doesn't seem to be one for gentleness.

 _And I'm not, either._

Nasch is tight— _damn tight_ , Kaito adds in his thoughts— and it takes Kaito a bit to get over the initial wave of pleasure.

"Fucking hell, stop holding back," Nasch demands— and Kaito takes that as an invitation to start moving.

If it hurts, Nasch does his best to hide it.

"Can't believe you have the guts to make demands while you're making that face." Kaito starts going faster, until he can hear Nasch's ragged breaths and watch the pre-cum drip down his dick.

Nasch's right hand reaches towards his dick to stroke himself, it's hard to do given the speed they're going at.

"You're damn impatient." Kaito flips Nasch over and thrusts back in, keeping him at a more elevated angle this time.

And then he gets to hear Nasch's moans.

Kaito thinks he might be into that, having Nasch at his mercy; but he's aware Nasch could reverse the situation anytime if he wanted.

"Don't fucking change the angle," Nasch hisses, and Kaito realizes he must be close.

Before he knows what's really happening, Kaito finds one of his hands tangled in Nasch's hair. Arousal is taking over rational thought, but Nasch's muscles contract around Kaito's dick and that's enough to know he likes it.

Somewhat remembering his initial goal— winning— Kaito starts to jerk Nasch off as he keeps pounding into him; at this point they're both a mess of moans and failed attempts to suppress those moans anyway.

Nasch is thrusting his hips towards Kaito's cock at this point, and Nasch is also the one to end up cumming first, inside Kaito's hand.

A few thrusts later, Kaito finishes as well, pulling Nasch a bit closer as he does. "I—"

"Yeah, I know you won," Nasch hisses, and he turns around in time to see Kaito's smirk.

But given how Nasch is the one who initiated this, Kaito wonders who's the real winner here.

 _Maybe it's yet another tie._


End file.
